Tripping Over
by WitchSeer
Summary: A cute and romantic one shot. :) RukawaxOC. R&R please. Thanks


**A/N:** I really love Slam Dunk (Rukawa the best!), that's why I had the idea to write my own fanfics about him and an OC. And to explain, Yoshio Sakura, Rukawa's girlfriend, is a freshman (while Rukawa is a sophomore), she has brown hair reaching her waist, brown eyes and a pale skin. She attends Shohoku High too. She also plays different sports, but basketball is her fave. Well, anyway, I'll try to write a fanfic about how they met.

* * *

"I'll be late at this moment. Urgh! Why must I attend Papa's meetings?" A brown-haired girl said. She is now walking towards the place where the basketball game of Shohoku is holding. _4:20_. "The game will be starting after 10 minutes." She sighed. Sakura is wearing a blue blouse with letters _RK_ by her left chest in the color of white, a knee-length skirt and white flat shoes. She then took out her phone from her bag, trying to contact her boyfriend, Rukawa Kaede. She heard ringings but no one answered. _I guess they are warming up, huh?_

Sakura walked for another 5 minutes, before she saw the gym. Excitement filled her, making her run fast towards there. _Wait for me Shohoku!_

She is nearing the doors when…

AAAAAHHHH! Sakura tripped to a rock. She felt a stinging pain to her knee, and when she checks up on it, it was bleeding. Even when standing up, it was hard because of her wound. Nevertheless, she continuously walked on her to the game.

* * *

**At the gym…**

"Haruko! Have you seen Sakura? Looks like kitsune is getting nervous eh!" Sakuragi shouted at her girlfriend. It seems the vice captain Rukawa, is pacing back and forth because of Sakura.

Haruko shook her head in reply. Then she looked at the pacing vice captain. Haruko let out a sigh.

"Huuh? Where is she? She must be here by now."

"She will be here sooner, tell Rukawa that he musn't-."

"Iie, that isn't necessary." A sweet voice replied.

Both Haruko and Hanamichi turned their heads. It was Sakura. Since Sakura is wearing a white skirt, it is easily noticed by the couple that her knee is bleeding.

"Are you alright, Aku-chan?" Haruko asked with concern for her friend.

"Hm! I am fine. A scratch doesn't hurt after all."

Unknown to them, Rukawa is listening. He approached them without Sakura knowing. Then, he scooped Sakura in his arms (bridal style!). Sakura is surprised (she is blushing beat red), making her say 'kyaah!'. "I don't see a scratch Koi-chan. A wound is what I see." He replied to Sakura in a monotone voice. "I'll ask for someone to sub you for a while. Take her to the clinic." Sakuragi offered, sending Rukawa and Sakura to the door. "Be well Sakura!" Haruko chimed in, and the couple walked towards the clinic.

* * *

**At the clinic…**

"She will be fine. But, the wound is quite deep you know, Ms. Yoshio. Rest up and you'll be fine"

"Arigatou, Doctor." Sakura replied in a low voice.

After the doctor left, the raven-haired boy talked. "Do'aho. Who would run THAT fast just to reach the gym in time?" A hint of concern in his voice.

"…" Sakura bowed down her head.

"You know, Sakura, it was quite dangerous to trip into a sharp rock. What if you broke your knee? Or your foot?"

"Sorry, Kaede-kun. I just-just…"

"Just what?" Rukawa is obviously angry now.

"…See you play. I just wanted to see _my_ Kaede-kun from the very start of the game, on how he shoot and score. On how he run and dribble, that's why."Tears running down her cheeks. "B-b-b-but now, you're missing it, the game you trained and practiced hard for, just because I tripped. I know you'll fe-"

"Sakuragi is THERE. He won't accept such thing as losing."

"Bu-"

Sakura was cut off when Rukawa suddenly kissed her on her lips. She kissed back. It was long _kissu_. And when they broke off for air, Sakura instantly blushed more than beat red. Even though Rukawa did more romantic things before, she wasn't still used to it, making her blush as always.

"Don't do anything foolish anymore. Neh, Koibito-chan?" Rukawa whispered to her ear before hugging her tight.

"Yes, Koi-kun." She replied back, hugging him tighter.

Unknown to the couple, Haruko followed them at the clinic. Watching the whole scene from the very start, while taking a video of it also. _They look kawaii! Hai, hai, I must show the whole team the video after the game. Hihihi…_ Haruko said to herself, before making her leave to go back to the game.

When they broke off from the hug, Rukawa laid down Sakura on the bed. "Rest now Sakura." "I love you, Rukawa." She replied. "Same to you, Sakura." Rukawa replied, holding her hand while watching her sleep peacefully.

"_I will love you forever, koibito."_

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaah! So sweet! Rukawa didn't go back to the game. He stayed with Sakura until she woke up. Aaaahhhh! Sweet isn't it? Reviews are welcome. Oh! And in my story, I made Sakuragi as team captain and Rukawa as vice. Haruko is the team manager. So! I will update for more stories soon. Sayonara, minna!

_**Koi-**__ short for 'koibito', which lovers call to each other._

Dedicated for my BBFF, Shai!


End file.
